Past time
by Animeangel1798
Summary: Gareki and Yogi grew up on the streets as close friends but were separated by an incident. Years later Yogi and Circus track Gareki down because he can help with a mission. Gareki isn't pleased. M for a reason. yaoi will be included.
1. Chapter 1

*cries b/c I can only write Karneval stories lately* wow Idk where this one came from but I like it UuU (i'm trash please save me) anyway on to the story!

* * *

Hirato sighed "We don't have a guy with the right skills. Jiki's to tall. We need somebody young with black hair and the ability to look after himself."

Tsukitachi laughed "Good luck with that."

Yogi stepped forward "Eto... I may know somebody like that."

Hirato looked at him, clearly surprised "Who?"

Yogi sighed "His name is Gareki. I knew him from... from before."

Hirato and Tsukitachi exchanged looks before Hirato looked back to Yogi "How old is he?"

Yogi counted in his head "He should be about 18 now."

Hirato smiled "That could work."

Yogi smiled back, he knew this wouldn't be pleasant. Gareki wouldn't take this well at all. Their past wasn't the most... conventional and he knew that Gareki probably hated him. He didn't have a choice though. It was Gareki or nobody and they didn't have the liberty of choosing nobody.

~~pov change~~

Gareki closed the door behind him and flopped onto the bed. He knew he should put the money away and take a shower but really he was to tired.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was getting fewer customers than usual and most of the time that wasn't a bad thing but now that Gareki had lost his other job it meant money was tight and he might not get to eat for a few days.

Gareki turned over when a vision of blond hair flashed over his eyes and viciously pushed the image away. Those days were over and he didn't want them back. He'd been a fool. That's what had gotten all this started anyway and now he couldn't stop.

He sighed and finally pushed himself up. A shower would help clear everything, even his thoughts. He put the money in his floor safe and went to take a shower. As he washed he relaxed, letting everything flow away. When everything was clean he dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a soft shirt. He was dead tired. He fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the bed.

~~pov change/slight time skip~~

Yogi swallowed as he stared at a door he hadn't seen in years. He was confident Gareki still lived here. Gareki wasn't one for moving around. He could feel Hirato's eyes on him as he reached up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later there was a shuffling sound from inside and the door opened to reveal a tired looking Gareki but that wasn't what shocked Yogi. It was the obvious bruises and hickies all over his skin.

Gareki blinked once before recognition set in and Yogi saw the flash of anger and slight panic right before Gareki slammed the door in his face. Yogi hadn't had time to get a word in. Yogi knocked again and waited. Nothing.

Hirato stepped forward "Allow me." he muttered before pounding on the door several times in quick secession. It opened again a few minutes later and Gareki peeked out reluctantly. He barely spared a glance for Hirato. All he did was glare at Yogi. Yogi squirmed a little. He hadn't know Gareki would be this angry, though it made sense. After all Yogi was the one who had left, he'd left Gareki in this place for years and not once had he made an effort to see him or even talk to him again.

Hirato smiled despite the tension "May we come in?"

Gareki gave Hirato a flat look before shrugging and stepping to the side, opening the door wider as he did.

Hirato bowed a little "Thank you." and stepped inside, Yogi following close behind.

Gareki closed the door behind them and stormed past to sit in the single chair, forcing Yogi and Hirato to take the couch.

Yogi looked around as he sat. Nothing had changed much since he left. It was still the same tiny apartment it had always been. The only thing that had changed was the boy sitting in the beat up chair they'd found behind a dumpster. It had been difficult to drag it back here. Yogi smiled a little at the memory but the way Gareki was looking at him forced it off his face rather quickly.

Hirato just smiled. He clearly wanted Yogi to say it. Yogi took a deep breath "We.. Circus needs your help."

Gareki just raised his eyebrow "So? Why do they want me?"

Yogi cleared his throat a little "Well we need somebody capable of going undercover for a mission. I said you'd fit the part. Will you please help?"

Yogi bit his lip at the look on Gareki's face. He looked really angry at that. Gareki laughed dryly "Of course. Of course you need my help. Why else would you be here?" Gareki rubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes for a second. "Sure. I'll help you."

Yogi sighed in relief but Gareki smirked "But-" Yogi frowned. Gareki looked between Yogi and Hirato "If I help you guys I want paid. Money doesn't grow on trees and helping you guys will take me away from my job. I want compensation."

Yogi looked at Hirato who just smiled and stood up "You have yourself a deal." and held out his hand for Gareki to shake. Gareki eyes him wearily for a minute before reaching out. They shook hands and Yogi's gut twisted a little. He knew that look, in both of their eyes. This wouldn't end well.


	2. Chapter 2

this took a while *shrugs* anyway enjoy ch. 2 of this amazing fic I somehow pulled from my brain *shrugs again b/c how?* also a little bit of back story (but not much :D) and Tsukitachi and Hirato team up to be assholes ^-^ good cop bad cop style!

* * *

Yogi fidgeted slightly as Gareki stared at him, they'd only been on the ship and hour or 2 but Hirato had wanted to brief Gareki on the mission and had left to find Tsukitachi who would be helping the mission as well, though he wouldn't be undercover. Gareki was sitting... more like lying on the fluffy armchair across from Yogi (who knew from experiance how soft that chair was and didn't blame Gareki for taking advantage of it) and hadn't broken the silence once, until now

"You look different."

Yogi blinked "R-really?"

Gareki looked away "You look happier-" he trailed off, tone slightly bitter and, once again Yogi felt guilty.

He swallowed "You know Gareki... I'm really sorr-"

Gareki stood up, eyes flashing with an emotion Yogi couldn't place. "Sorry doesn't cut it Yogi!" He began to pace slightly "Do you know what my "Job" is now?"

Yogi shook his head, speechless and concerned

Gareki smirked "I'm a whore. I get paid to sleep with men. I just lost my side job so now it's the only thing I have to keep me going."

Yogi hung his head sadly but Gareki kept going

"It was your fault you know. I was 14 when it happened. Remember what we did? Then you left and I thought I had something to prove so I went out and took it but after that I couldn't stop. So for 4 years I bounced from man to man, keeping myself alive the only way I knew how. It's not a very nice job but it pays the bills."

Yogi blinked back tears "I know it's my fault Gareki. I- we... I shouldn't have left you like that, I should have come back, or at least contacted you..." Yogi trailed off and took a deep breath "I shouldn't have done that to you..."

Gareki sighed and flopped back into the chair "It's no use to apologize to somebody who won't forgive you."

Yogi smiled sadly "I know." and silence fell once more.

Hirato came back about ten minutes later with Tsukitachi in tow, taking in the rooms tense atmosphere Hirato smiled

"Sorry for the wait."

Tsukitachi walked over and sat next to Yogi on the couch, Hirato took the other chair.

After a brief silence Hirato cleared his throat "The mission is to attend a masquerade party as a boy named David Star, all party-goers are required to wear the costume that came with the invitation which is why we needed somebody of your size and stature. The man throwing the party, Jason Stone, is rumored to be a member of an organization called Kafka. There are also several... other rumors but they should be... nothing to worry about. Your objective is information, get as close to Stone as you can and try to confirm his relation to Kafka."

Gareki nodded then his brow furrowed "What does the costume look like?"

Tsukitachi beamed "I'm glad you asked!" and held out a medium sized black box.

Gareki rolled his eyes and opened it. He looked inside and blinked. Really? He held up the leather shorts and his eye twitched when he saw the fluffy black tail attached to the back and the shirt was a soft, black, button up vest. The black bunny ears attached to a thin headband was the last straw.

Gareki closed the box with a thud "I refuse."

he deadpanned. Hirato just smiled and Tsukitachi beamed "You can't do that Gareki-kun! We'll have you arrested for solicitation. Prostitution's illegal you know."

Hirato took in Gareki's now glaring face and continued where Tsukitachi left off "However. If you do this mission, and do it right. Even if we don't get the information we wanted we will pay you for your time and services. I will personally see to it that you receive payments for a month afterword as well."

Gareki stared at Hirato, mouth open slightly, before he swallowed "Fine" he said, reluctant he may be but even he couldn't turn down that offer.

Hirato smiled "Good. The party is in a week."

Tsukitachi smiled "You'll be able to practice!"

Gareki shot him a weary look "Practice what?"

Tuskitachi just held up a pair of thigh-high boots. Gareki hid his face in his hands and groaned. This was going to be a long week.


	3. Account name change

**I changed my username**

I figured it was about time, I've had this since I was 13 and seeing as I'm now 19... let's just say my taste in names has changed since then. I'd like you all to join my in saying good bye to **_666darknessangel666_** and say hello to the name I use on _Ao3_ : **_Animeangel1798_** I definitely prefer this to my previous one. I'm hoping to update some fics soon so look forward to that and thank you all for reading!

 **xoxo,**

 **Animeangel1798** _(formerly 666darknessangel666)_


End file.
